Fairy failure
by AnimeLover1127
Summary: This is the same story as the fairy failure
1. Chapter 1

Fairy failure

this is my first fanfiction so plz don't criticise it !

Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail !

Lucy walked with her head down , shoulders slouched while mumbling incoherent words to herself . "I'm such a fairy failure ..." She thought , kicking a pebble across the path . Her walk to the guild building was painfully slow . But she didn't care . Nobody had noticed her presence , or at least , Team Natsu . At least Wendy did ... And sometimes Gajeel would talk to her . Laxus glanced at her occasionally . She didn't blame Laxus , he was just the same as before . And if Laxus didn't ignore her , at least , totally ignore her , the Raijinshuu wouldn't either . Since Carla and Pantherlily were the dragon slayers' exceeds , they followed their decision . Makarov still treated her as one of his children . But the team , her nakama that she kept treasuring until three years ago ... She couldn't say the same about them . Unknowingly , she reached the guild building .

She pushed the large doors open . Her heart shattered into pieces when she saw Natsu and Lissana making out like there was no tomorrow . "Hey bunny girl ." Gajeel shouted across the room . "Hmm ?" She looked up for the first time in the building .

Lucy P.O.V

"At least someone remembers I exist ." I joked , sitting beside Gajeel . How ironic , when my best friend Levy didn't even remember . "Flame breath probably doesn't ." Gajeel said , downing his beer . It felt awkward when he mentioned his name . "Yeah ... Right ." I said a little sadly . "Wait a minute , I'll order something from Mira ." I say too quickly and move to buy a bottle of beer .

"Mira ?" I tap her shoulder and ask . "What ?" She grumbles impatiently . "A bottle of beer would do ." I say . I'm getting more used to this cold attitude . After three months . I snicker to myself . "Hey , pay up ." Mira slams the bottle on the table . "Oh ... Right ." I put the crumpled notes on the table , grab the chilly bottle and sit with Gajeel .

"I never knew you drink ." Gajeel said . "Just started last month ." I smile into the bottle and say . I down the alcohol slowly . When I finish , I set the bottle on the table and let out a long sigh . I close my eyes and was about to yawn when a familiar voice called my name .

"Lucy ? Can I ask you somethin' ?" Natsu says , his stupid grin still on his face . Deep down , I've got a good guess already . "Sure , why not ?" I say , twirling the empty bottle with my index finger . "I've got the idea , Natsu . You want me outta the team , yes ?" I say , my twirling of the bottle faster when he hesitates . My anger's making me a little ... Sad ? When he doesn't say a thing . "Yes ." He finally speaks up . "So , will you ?" My fringe shadows my eyes when I look down . Hot tears run down my cheeks and my shoulders tremble . I clutch the bottle tighter . My extreme anger and sadness comes out after being bottled up for so long . I crush the bottle with one bare hand . Suddenly , the whole guild is silent .

"Lucy , it will make you stronger . Besides , you were just a replacement for Lisanna . She's much stronger than you and you have always made things go wrong . The Phantom Lord incident ... Michelle things ... The cause was always you . You've slowed us down . The best team needs the best , don't you think ? Going on solo missions will train you . You're so weak ." Erza said . "I will go . But saying that I'm weak ... You have finally proven that you all have never noticed me . I am now taking S class missions on MY own . I've been through the S class test ! And you didn't know , did you ?" I said in a flurry of anger . I stood up and slapped the ' Titania ' across her face , leaving a bloody red handprint on Erza's left cheek . Erza then notices my bleeding hand . "Wha...what happened to your hand ?" She asked . "Don't ask ! When I came back with three missing organs from a SS class test , did you care ? No ! When I was bleeding heavily internally , only Wendy took care of me ! This pain is NOTHING compared to the pain I've been through !" I shriek , tears flowing uncontrollably from my eyes . "And that was two years ago ." I say , regaining my composure . "Requip ." I say and my Wizard God cloak appears on my shoulders and a pearly white orb appears in the palm of my hands .

"I am not a Wizard Saint . I am a Wizard God . One that is feared by the council and the Wizard Saints . I am the highest ranked in the Wizard Gods . If you don't believe me , you can ask Master ." I say coolly . "Humph ." Was the reply from Natsu . I requip once more . My usual attire is now replaced by a backless , strapless , long , flowing white dress with the Wizard God mark on my back in whitish blue . My hair reaches my waist and it's whitish blonde . I'm tall . I know it , I look so damn pretty . (Vain , huh ?) My eyes , instead of brown are a golden colour . My hair floats softly like wind is blowing against it . My whitish blue magical power is given off and it surrounds me . Natsu and Erza kneel down and beg for forgiveness . "This is one percent of my magical power ." I say softly . Everyone gasps . I stop releasing my magical power and walk to Master's office . "Goodbye , anyway . We shall not be meeting in a while ." I say as I grow a pair of feathery wings that resembled an angel's and fly up the stairs .

"Good day , Master ." I say when I open the door . He sees me in my first Wizard God form . "Don't go scaring them ." He warns . "I will not , Master , because I will be leaving the guild ." I say without any emotion . "Why ?" He asked . "I prefer to keep my reasons confidential , thank you ." I smile and say . My lips part to say something . Makarov sighs . "Never mind . I'll take away your guild mark ." He puts his hand over mine and with a soft glow , the mark disappears like dust . "Goodbye . Wish you luck ... And you can always return ." He said , tears running down his cheeks

.

Normal P.O.V.

"I might visit ." Lucy says , walking out of the door and requipping a blue cloak and hood which covered her head and her dress . She was about to create a portal to Skialand when Laxus , Gajeel , the Raijinshuu , Wendy and the exceeds came running after her . "I. Am. Not. Going. Back. To. Fairy. Tail." Lucy said . "Nah. We left too." Laxus said . "After Salamander got a good beating." Gajeel added . Lucy smiled under her hood . "That's great . So , do you wanna make a guild ?" Lucy asked . "Make. A. Guild?" Everybody was a little shocked . Suddenly , a crying figure came out of the building . "Lucy-san !" It was Juvia . "You've finally dropped the love rival thing ." Lucy said jokingly . Juvia laughed a little . "Lucy , Juvia has left the guild ." She said . "Well , let's go to Skialand ! We shall start anew ."


	2. Chapter 2

This is a note from the author

ok , so this is not a chapter .

thanks to all that reviewed anyway

xxinsidemyheartxx um , I don't know if I spelt your pen name wrong but nvm .

Sorry if I was a little too vague in my ' Please don't critisize ' line

actually I have read a lot of fanfics so ... A lot of authors say that some people are real harsh in critisizing so if you want to critisize me plz don't ... I don't know , just don't like so call critisize me until it seems like I've done wrong . Just say what you want me to change . Like what's wrong with my story , what type of genre do you want me to make ... Or anything like that .

So thanks for the reviews and thanks XXinsidemyheartXX for your reminder

So , whoever's reading this now , have a good day


End file.
